Start over
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [OneShot] Con cuidado, Toushiro fue cortando mechón por mechón el cabello de Hinamori. Dejando caer con ellos, aquellos errores cometidos en el pasado. /Hitsuhina, menciones GinRan/ Dedicado a xHinamoriKunx


Hola amantes y lectoras(es) del **Hitsuhina.** Bueno, Nana-chan está aquí reportándose con una nuevo one shot de esta linda pareja que bueno, se me ocurrió de la interesante idea de la nueva apariencia de los personas de la serie, tal como lo es_ Hitsugaya, Hinamori y Matsumoto. _Es digamos, una metáfora sobre cabello.

**La linea del tiempo** bien podría ser; Antes de la saga del agente perdido, quizás durante los meses en los cuales Ichigo perdió sus poderes.

Espero que les guste con todo mi corazón y disfruten de la lectura, espero, en verdad espero, haber manejado bien a los personajes.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

.

.

.

**Start over.**

.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parado en la misma posición?, ¿Veinte, treinta minutos tal vez?

No lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando su cuerpo se había quedado estático frente a la oficina de la aun teniente de la quinta división, su amiga de infancia: Momo Hinamori.

Y es que para él era difícil atreverse a tocar esa puerta, no luego de todo el daño que le había hecho meses atrás, no luego de como, por culpa suya y de su sed de venganza, estuvo a punto de matarla a manos de su propia zanpakuto por aquella maldita hipnosis en la cual estuvo atrapado.

Pero no, Toushiro debía ser valiente, afrontar la consecuencia de sus actos, hablar con ella luego de aquella pared invisible que habían creado entre ellos tras aquel catastrófico día.

Él quería volver a tener -aunque fuese solo como una amiga- junto a él, a la dulce teniente de la quinta.

—Es ahora o nunca—dijo tocando la puerta corrediza, la cual, no tardó en arrastrarse dejando al descubierto a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Los cuales él notó estaban sueltos, notando lo largo que ahora estaba y casi nunca dejaba al descubierto.

Pero sobre todo, notó como Hinamori lo miraba con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, con una mirada de cariño que a él, siempre le recordaba a aquella niña que siempre le robaba sus sandías.

—Shiro…Digo, Hitsugaya-kun—corrigió con una sonrisa—Adelante.

El albino asiente y cierra detrás de sí la puerta corrediza, sintiendo su corazón doler, sintiendo, como las palabras que quería decir quedaban atoradas y se enredaban entre sí. No sabía cómo comenzar, no sabía que reacción tener enfrente de ella, ni mucho menos, cuando su amiga le regala esas sonrisas que él, siente no ser un merecedor.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Hitsugaya-kun? —pregunta.

—Hinamori, en realidad yo…

Pero antes de decir algo más, sus ojos vagan hacia unos cabellos castaños que se encuentran esparcidos en el suelo, al igual, que unas tijeras en el escritorio e su amiga.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta agachándose, dándose cuenta, de la similitud del tono de aquellos cabellos con los de su amiga—Hinamori, no me digas que tu…

—Rangiku-san se cortó el cabello—lo cortó mientras se sentaba, apoyando sus manos en una pequeña mesa de la oficina.

Toushiro la imitó, esperando algo más, esa no era una buena explicación del todo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Ella me dijo que lo hizo para dejar todo atrás, para comenzar de nuevo. Quizás, Hitsugaya-kun, la sociedad de almas ganó una batalla que traería el fin del mundo que todos conocemos, pero para Rangiku-san, esa batalla tuvo otro significado para ella—lo miró con tristeza—Ella perdió al capitán Ichimaru.

El capitán de la décima asintió lentamente. Era cierto.

Rangiku había perdido a aquel hombre que fue, y sabe, aun es el amor de su vida. Según su teniente le había contado, Ichimaru y ella, al igual que él y Momo, fueron amigos de infancia. Y Toushiro lo sabe bien, años de convivencia, siempre transformaba la amistad en sentimientos más fuertes y con otro significado.

—Rangiku-san quiso verse fuerte, quiso aparentar que nada le dolía, pero cuando me lo confesó… ella lloró. Y pude ver en sus ojos dolor, rabia, desesperación e impotencia—suspiró—Ella me pidió prestado el baño, y al notar que tardaba en él decidí ir a revisar si todo estaba bien, pero cuando la vi…

—Ella se había cortado el cabello—completó él, ella sintió con la cabeza.

—Y ahora, Rangiku-san comenzará de nuevo, quiere crear nuevos recuerdos, y hacer de los viejos, gratas memorias que nunca más le vuelvan a dejar tristeza.

Hitsugaya la miró atentamente, entendía lo que decía pero… ¿Qué tenía esto que ver con los cabellos de la habitación?

—Yo… también me quiero cortar el cabello Hitsugaya-kun.

La habitación se tornó aún más silenciosa, mientras que la mirada del capitán de la zanpakuto de hielo se suavizaba y al mismo tiempo la bajaba.

_Ya había comprendido todo._

Momo quería comenzar de nuevo, quería dejar atrás todo el dolor que le fue provocado, las experiencias, los malos recuerdos, todo lo quería dejar atrás, al igual que los errores cometidos y las malas decisiones tomadas.

Ella realmente, era más fuete de lo que Hitsugaya alguna vez habría imaginado.

—Yo quiero empezar desde cero Hitsugaya-kun. Ya no quiero tener tras de mí la sombra d-de él. Los shinigamis me ven con lástima, yo ya no quiero que esto siga así, quiero que vean lo fuerte que soy, que puedo valerme por mí misma.

Y en ningún momento Hitsugaya dudaba de ello, pero no la interrumpiría, ni menos, cuando las lágrimas ya amenazaban por salir de sus bonitos ojos castaños.

—Quiero rectificar mis errores, quiero dejar de ser débil y demostrarle a todos de lo que soy capaz. Quiero que vean en mí una persona en la cual aún puedan confiar, que no soy su enemiga ni nada de eso Hitsugaya-kun—las lágrimas ya caían y rodaban por sus mejillas. —Y-Yo… Y-Yo quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te hice Hitsugaya-kun…

Escuchó sus palabras y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, acaso ella… ¿Hinamori acaso pensaba de alguna manera, que él estaba enfadado con ella?

—Por mi culpa sufriste mucho, por mi culpa te han herido, por mi culpa la sociedad de alma estuvo en peligro de ser derrotada…

—Basta Hinamori.

—Por mi culpa Aizen logró varios de sus cometidos, todo por culpa de mi deslumbramiento hacia él…

—Dije que basta.

—Por favor…—susurró mientras con una mano se tapaba los ojos para no ver a Hitsugaya—Por favor no me odies y perdóname Hitsugaya-kun.

— ¡Es suficiente! —gritó apartando la mano de su rostro y mirándola fijamente.

Ella notó inmediatamente la mirada dolida de él.

— ¿Hitsugaya-kun?

—Bakka, ¿Acaso piensas que te odio?, ¡Como puedes pensar algo tan estúpido como eso Hinamori!

—P-pero Hitsugaya-kun, yo te lastimé y…

—Yo también lo hice—dijo bajando la voz mientras su mano, que aun sostenía la suya, entrelazaba sus dedos—Por mi culpa casi mueres en la falsa Karakura.

— ¡Eso no fue tu culpa Hitsugaya-kun! —exclamó ella—F-Fue culpa de él, tu no quisiste hacerme daño.

—Pero lo hice, y ahora…—la miró—siempre tendrás contigo esa cicatriz en tu pecho que te recordará, como tu mejor amigo de infancia estuvo a punto de quitarte la vida.

_Se miraron, apretando mucho más el agarre de sus manos._

—Ambos nos equivocamos Hitsugaya-kun—susurró limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano libre—Y ambos, queremos empezar de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

—Así es.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta entonces, pero en ese momento, sus corazones latían con armonía y emocionados, al darse cuenta, de que no todo estaba perdido entre ambos, que muy a pesar de todos sus errores, ellos aun podían remendar sus malas decisiones.

—Entonces, ¿Aún te quieres cortar el cabello Hinamori?

—Sí—respondió mirando la mano de su amigo con la suya—Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Déjamelo a mí—dijo levantándose y cogiendo las tijeras, para luego, sentarse detrás de la chica— ¿Puedo?

—Soy toda tuya, Hitsugaya-kun.

Y ambos sonrieron ante el significado de esas palabras, que aunque, ninguno de los dos había confesado lo obvio, sabían muy bien, que sus vidas pertenecían al otro, y por eso, el simple hecho de pensar en los meses pasados, los torturaba de sobremanera.

El capitán comenzó a coger el cabello de la teniente. Acariciándolo con dedicación, con fascinación, enredando sus dedos en este, sintiendo su suavidad y volumen, mientras también inhalaba, un poco del aroma melocotón que este desprendía.

Con cuidado, Toushiro fue cortando mechón por mechón el cabello de Hinamori. Dejando caer con ellos, aquellos malos recuerdos que tanto dolor traían a su amiga. Fue cortándolos, dándole una nueva oportunidad a Hinamori de volver a empezar. Mechón por mechón fue cayendo, dejando tras de ellos, los errores cometidos en el pasado.

El último cabello cayó al suelo, mientras que Hitsugaya, miraba de frente a su amiga.

_Era un cuadro agradable._

El cabello castaño ahora estaba un poco debajo de las orejas, sus ojos grandes mostraban alegría, y su pequeño cuerpo junto a ese nuevo peinado la hacía ver como una niña pequeña.

—Muchas gracias por darme esta nueva oportunidad Hitsugaya-kun.

—No Hinamori, gracias a ti por dejarme ser parte de ella.

Ambos sonrieron, mientras que ahora, Hinamori se sentaba detrás del albino.

—Si me dejas como el capitán Kempachi, te juro que no te vuelvo a dar sandía—dijo el albino sacando una risa de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, sé hacer cortes para hombres—acarició aquellos cabellos blancos—Extrañaré este cabello revoltoso.

—Es el precio justo para volver a empezar—sonrió de lado—Y sabes, yo ya empiezo a extrañar tu cabello largo.

Hinamori sonrío, mientras comenzaba a pasar las tijeras por el cabello de su amigo.

Quizás, para alguien más este cambio de apariencia pueda ser algo insignificante, sin sentido, o solo quizás una mera moda, pero para Momo y Toushiro, esto era ahora una promesa silenciosa hecha desde el corazón.

Ambos se habían prometido en aquel agarre de manos a que, de ahora en adelante, los malos recuerdos quedarían enterrados en el pasado. Con una mirada, ambos firmaron un contrato de que a partir de ahora, los eventos ocurridos en la falsa Karakura solo sería un mal sueño.

Y con aquellos cabellos castaños y blancos combinados en el suelo, ambos se habían prometido con el corazón, a que de ahora en adelante, estarían juntos siempre para llenar aquellos huecos que las cicatrices del pasado habían provocado.

Juntos, como siempre debió haber sido, renacerán de las cenizas para empezar de nuevo.

**E**nd

_._

* * *

Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, y para la gente que me sigue en el fic "Quinto Piso", pido un poco más de paciencia para el capitulo diez, aun hay unos detalles que debo de checar, así que por favor, tengan algo de paciencia.

Como dice en el summari, este one shot va dedicado a** xHinamoriKunx**, en pocas palabras, mi amiga** Maleny-chan** por la confianza que me diste; en verdad te aprecio mucho y eres una persona con un lindo corazón.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!

con la mini colaboración especial de;

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n & **R**ay-**k**_u_n.


End file.
